


Amerta

by dormitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormitive/pseuds/dormitive
Summary: Kutemukan sumber energi yang begitu besar.





	Amerta

            Ketika pertama kali mendengar tentang hukum kekekalan energi, aku tidak serta merta sampai ke sebuah pemahaman. Bagaimana energi disebut-sebut sebagai sesuatu yang tidak dapat diciptakan dan tidak dapat dimusnahkan terlalu absurd bagi alam pikirku saat itu. Aku bukan siswa yang kritis, antusiasmeku terhadap pelajaran ilmu alam pun bikin miris. Tapi, sekali itu aku mengangkat tangan di kelas ilmu alam selain minta izin mau pipis.

            “Kalau benar energi itu kekal, kenapa bensin kendaraan bisa habis?”

            Guruku menjawab, “Kamu lupa poin pentingnya, yang kamu sebut habis itu sebenarnya hanya berubah jadi energi lain.”

            “Contoh?” Entah keberanian untuk _menantang_ guru ini kudapatkan dari mana, mungkin dari energi yang katanya kekal ini juga.

            “Bensin kendaraan itu berubah jadi energi gerak, lalu berubah jadi gas buang yang bisa dibilang termasuk energi kalor, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya.”

            “Begitu terus, tidak ada akhirnya?”

            “Begitu terus, tidak ada akhirnya.”

            Aku mengangguk, pura-pura paham karena kulihat guruku mulai kewalahan. Ha! Bahkan dia sendiri tidak sepenuhnya paham maksud kekal di sini. Penjelasannya hanya mengulang bacaan dari buku diktat.

*

            Beranjak besar, hukum kekekalan energi semakin sering kudengar. Meskipun begitu, aku belum lagi sampai pada sebuah pemahaman. Hukum kekekalan energi masih tetap absurd bagi alam pikirku. Bahkan peningkatan jenjang sekolah dan berulang kali ganti guru ilmu alam tidak menjadikan perkara ini terang, sedikit pun tidak.

            Sampai pada suatu hari, kutemukan sumber energi yang begitu besar, darinya diubah energi lain yang bermacam-macam. Benar, sumber energi ini hanya kutemukan, bukan kuciptakan dan aku berani berhipotesis bahwa sumber energi ini tidak dapat dimusnahkan. Sumber energi ini adalah kami; Donghyuck dan aku. Secepat kilat aku paham soal hukum kekekalan energi, soal kekekalan itu sendiri. Soal amerta.

*

            Full Sun, begitulah sesumbarnya kepada semesta. Matahari penuh yang terangnya selalu berhasil menjajah umbra mana pun. Separuh dari sumber energi besar yang barusan kukatakan. Sekali waktu, dalam kapasitasku sebagai separuh lain sumber energi besar tersebut, kutanya dia, “Kalau kamu Full Sun, aku apa?”

            Sambil tersenyum Donghyuck menjawab, “Kamu Mark.”

            Bukan main bikin hati ciut, si Mark ini ibaratnya cuma sebongkah asteroid jika dibandingkan dengan Full Sun.

            Masih sambil tersenyum Donghyuck berkata, “Mark sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggenapi separuh sumber energi besar bualanmu itu.”

            Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk merengkuhnya. Kemudian, kami berfusi. Kami menggubah suatu energi bernama cinta. Cinta yang kekal. Cinta yang amerta.


End file.
